minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Brehfe
The Story of 'brehfe' Info So, I booted up a normal 1.12.2 Minecraft launcher, with a normal world, but the discoveries I made within this world, let's just say, they make my hairs stick up. = Start (Day 1) So, I was wandering around my Minecraft world (I had just spawned in a forest) chopping down trees to make tools and a house. Everything seemed fine, other than the fact that there seemed to be another player in my world called 'brehfe' (with the default steve skin). I thought nothing of it at first, maybe I turned on LAN or something, but no, I was totally wrong. Brehfe was talking to me in chat, communicating and guiding me like a normal player, helping me mine, build, gather, kill etc. brehfe seemed fine, and he was fine with my presence. Me and him where building the ultimate house, we had everything we needed for Day 1. It was handy having brehfe. Day 2 I actually bothered to check my pause menu, however, the LAN button disappeared without a trace, leaving me even more clueless how this player got here, nevertheless I carried on my journey with the noble brehfe. I spoke to brehfe in chat, not much though, as brehfe normally spoke for me, as when I was about to type, brehfe often typed the exact same thing, including capitalization, punctuation etc. Day 3 We went mining on this day. We spawned in near an Extreme Hills biome, set our house facing towards it, so instinctively we went there. Nothing particularly creepy happened on this day, it felt rather normal, he came back from mining just as the sun set, and I had to fend off some mobs whilst he was gone. The strangest thing, however, was the fact that he mysteriously appeared without me even seeing him (although I was at the back of the house). Day 4 I noticed on Day 4, brehfe stayed in 'his room' (as he called it) for the entire day, residing merely under the house without a word being said in chat. I went exploring on this day, and found merely nothing. Day 5 Yet again on Day 5, brehfe stayed in his room (below the house) for the entire day, only to emerge up when i asked him if he is alright (to which, he responded 'no'). Day 6 Me and the now talking brehfe wandered out into the Plains quite far from our house, wondering if we could find anything like a horse or even a village. Turns out we did stumble upon a village. This village, however, felt like a ghost town. No villagers anywhere to be seen, some of the buildings where damaged, no loot in the blacksmith. Me and brehfe just assumed it was faulty bug errors or some stuff like that, I knew Minecraft was buggy with that stuff. Maybe we could find another village? Day 8 Nothing happened of importance on Day 7, so I just skipped it. Day 8 was when we fully upgraded our tools to iron, and we decided it'd be fun to stay up all night fighting mobs and getting their loot. We got a grand total of 3 ender pearls. Day 12 Nothing happened between Day 9 and Day 11, brehfe stayed in his room for those days. Anyway, me and brehfe planned on making a little town using Zombie Villagers (for the future), so we set up a few houses on the flat areas of the hills, and mined for some emeralds. It was really awkward, as brehfe said only 2 sentences that entire day. Day 15 Brehfe went out mining, whilst I stayed at home. Since brehfe was away, I figured I could sneak into his room and see what is in there. It was just... Just... An empty, white room. The walls where all pure white, with one white bed within it. I've never seen a block that fully white before, baring in mind this is 1.12.2, so no concrete or whatever, we didn't have maps either. I shrugged it off, however, remained cautious of brehfe. Brehfe luckily did not catch me in his room. Day 20 Brehfe stands still outside the house, except following my every movement with his head. I found that mildly creepy, as brehfe merely stayed in this room for the past 4 days. Maybe he knew I was in his room the whole, entire time? Day 21 Brehfe says in chat: "The Day of Död shall arrive in 2 days, beware." I do not know what this means, but what happens is not the greatest of things. Day 23 It has arrived, the so called "The Day of Död" has arrived. My game crashed. Hidden within the error message was the words: 'brehfe' and 'död'. I reloaded my world, only to find every leaf block on trees gone (with tree log textures being a black worn out log), our house burnt down with only his room left, every sign replaced with the word 'Död' and brehfe holding an enchanted white sword. Brehfe quickly lunged towards me, causing my game to crash yet again with the same error message, only with the added word: 'blank' I reloaded my world, yet again, only to find every single texture, block, flower etc. full white, with the only colored thing being brehfe, with a white enchanted sword. Of course, he lunged towards me again, ending up in my game crashing once more with the same error message. I loaded up the world again, the same thing happened, however, a distorted version of the minecraft disc song: 'wait' started playing with someone heavily breathing in the background, and brehfe was further away from me sprinting towards me. I have recently deleted the world, I do not want to experience this again. If anyone discovers brehfe in their world, please, delete their world. It's not some generic player, it's some entity that leeches off you, only to cause your world to spiral back down again. Thanks for reading. Second appearance of Brehfe Brehfe appeared in 1 of my worlds yesterday, spawned with the exact same seed. I instantly deleted the world, and upgraded my minecraft back to 1.14. I don't want to ever touch 1.12.2 again.Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities